


Christmas and Lies NYC

by writerfan2013



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Lies, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfan2013/pseuds/writerfan2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of Sherlock on Christmas Eve. Set in some ambiguous time of S3. Sherlock can detect a lie, but so can Joan. Hint of joanlock.</p><p>Full disclosure: I wrote this for BBC Sherlock and Molly, and then, as I did for Christmas Cards a couple of years back, had a go at adapting it for Elementary too. It works better with Molly and the wine, I think - my Molly is always fierce, and enjoys her chardonnay - but I'd be curious to know what you thought of the NYC version of this story too. With Watson, necessarily sans wine. The BBC Sherlock one came first though. -Sef</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and Lies NYC

It was odd now that Watson no longer lived there. Mostly, of course, it was fine, completely fine. The milk ran out more often. Clients tended not to relax. Minor issues. Completely fine.

Come Christmas, though, the oddness progressed into what might be characterised as inconvenience. People had expectations. Cards and gifts. Cheer.

"We're too busy," Alfredo said. "You know we would, but with things as they are..."

"Of course, of course."

"You know how it is," said Alfredo .

"Yes," said Sherlock.

"I'll come over at new year's. Maybe we'll have had a nights sleep by then." Infant wailing in the background forced Alfredo to pause. "I got to go. Have a good one, won't you?"

Sherlock mouth twitched. "I suppose. Whatever that means."

"See you," said Alfredo and the line went dead.

A word came into Sherlock mind without him bidding it. Bereft.

Stupid. But he admitted that he did miss company. Watson mostly, but also Alfredo or even Detective Bell. Company was... Convenient. And at this time of year unless you had implemented some careful forward planning (he hadn't) there was none to be had.

Everyone was busy. Celebrating. Being festive.

The only people at home on their own on Christmas eve were, it seemed, the curmudgeons and the broken hearted.

He could hardly place himself in either category.

Better hope for a thorny murder, then.

* * *

 

The doorbell chimed. Sherlock looked up from his paper. He knew without looking at his watch that it was nine pm. He had read every word of every daily newspaper since they were delivered, ahead of the main press, at seven o'clock. He was reading tomorrow's news. Save himself a job.

After a moment he remembered that front doors do not, should not, open themselves. So he got up and went downstairs and unlocked the glossy painted door and on the doorstep there was Watson.

"I'm fine," she said instantly, which was usually his line. "I just want to come in for a while."

Even the barest assessment gave the lie to her claim, but he let her in.

"Who broke it off," he asked as he followed her up the stairs.

She was not surprised that he had worked it out straight away. "I did."

"Then why are you lachrymose, Watson?"

"I'm not. I just want some company."

"Lying," said Sherlock before he could stop himself.

Watson threw her purse on his sofa and went to look out of the window. "Then you get me what I do want and maybe we can start from there."

She stood starting out at the fog - no snow, which traditionally waited until January to make its appearance in over-heated glass and concrete New York - until he went into the library.

"Not got much in," he called, fetching goblets.

"Liar," she called back without rancour. "Use the stuff Marcus sent."

He brought the bottle through without comment, opened it with a flourish he learned off a sommelier in Bordeaux, and poured two glasses of ruby red. Grape juice, of course, but it flowed like wine.

It smelled of summer by the sea.

Watson lifted hers and looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from tears, but steady. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, and she laughed and clinked her glass against his.

"Cheers."

The oddness was dissipating even before the ring of crystal echoed through the flat. It was replaced with a sensation like a glass of claret already consumed, a warmth, a comfort, a feeling of peace. And although Watson had correctly identified his reply as a lie, less than ten seconds later it had transformed to truth. She was standing in his home unfettered, she was not sad, and he was no longer so ... inconvenienced. Quite the reverse. He was, in fact truly fine.

"Cheers," he said in return, and their glasses met again in a chime like sleigh bells, like friendship and hope, like Christmas.

 


End file.
